


Waves of Fun!

by Jheiaa



Series: mamabangtan shenanigans [3]
Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Day At The Beach, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, also almost drowning but not really cause tae is dumb, and kookie has a crush on somi and vice versa, just had to include my peach daniel, side!ongniel, side!vmin, somi is hoseok's little sister bc they are both two lil sunshines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jheiaa/pseuds/Jheiaa
Summary: The gang decides to have a nice day at the beach to enjoy their summer holiday.-"I think Tae is drowning. Should we go help him?""Nah, leave him. He's always wanted to be a mermaid anyways."





	Waves of Fun!

Music is playing through Namjoon's waterproof speakers, the sun is shining brightly and there's snacks and drinks scattered around on their beach towels.

"We chose the perfect time to come down here," Hoseok sighs happily while he is looking at the rest of his friends playing around in the sea, and chuckles when he spots Seongwoo falling flat on his face when he tries to run into the water towards Taehyung. Daniel tries to help him up, but he has trouble because he is laughing too hard. Beside Hoseok, Yoongi let's out a snort too.

"I know right," Seokjin manages to say in between bites of watermelon. "God, I'm so happy school is finally over."

Namjoon smiles fondly at his boyfriend and uses his thumb to wipe some watermelon juice from the corner of Seokjin's mouth.

"Yeah, tell me about it. It's so nice being out here with everyone," Hoseok answers and snuggles further into Yoongi's arms. "Thank you for allowing us to stay at your beach house Seokjinnie-hyung," Hoseok adds as an afterthought. Yoongi hums in agreement en turns his head to place a quick kiss on Hoseok's cheek.

"No problem. We are a family after all," Seokjin answers with a caring smile.

They are safe from the sun's strong rays under their parasol and are enjoying sweet watermelon pieces and homemade lemonade (courtesy of Seokjin's magical cooking skills). Once in a while they hear loud screeches and laughter because it's been probably been the nth time Seongwoo has tripped, Daniel has seen a bug or Hyejin has been thrown into the water.

After a few minutes a widely grinning Somi comes running towards them in her cute pineapple bathing suit and drops her wet body on one of the towels. Hoseok leans forward and affectionately ruffles his little sister's hair.

"The water is so nice!" She exclaims happily and Yoongi smiles at the similarity between her cheerfulness and her older brother's. Yoongi's smile turns into a smirk when Jungkook plops next to her, sand all over his hair and face, and the two youngest' exchange shy smiles. Oh, young love, so adorable.

Jungkook opens the cooler and looks back over his shoulder at his friend _and crush_. "Do you want something to drink?"

"A bottle of water please!"

He fishes two bottles of water out of the cooler and hands one to Somi, who immediately rushes to open it, almost spilling half of it and begins gulping down the bottle's contents. Jungkook silently chuckles at this and opens his bottle too, enjoying the nice cold water with his eyes still focused on Somi. Everyone around notices the sweet exchange, but they all choose to stay silent. Jungkook and Somi didn't deserve the embarrassment, and besides they were the only pure ones left in their group. No _way_ that they were going to give that up so easily.

Byulyi and Hyejin join them soon after, with people all over the beach ogling Hyejin's voluptuous curves to the dismay of a pouting Byulyi.

"Bunch of perverts," Byulyi grumbles when they sit down and Hyejin laughs while Namjoon wiggles his eyebrows.

"But you have to admit Hyejin-unnie's body is goals Byulyi-unnie," Somi comments. "I would stare too," she jokes and high fives Hyejin while the rest laughs and have to agree with her statement. Byulyi rolls her eyes but bites her lip to keep herself from smiling. In the end she childishly says, "But her body is only mine to admire." Which results in Yoongi flicking her forehead with a bark of laughter. "Keep those cheesy lines to yourself, idiot."

It quiets down and they busy themselves with eating snacks and try to dry their bodies in the warm sun. Everyone laughs when they see Seongwoo walk towards Daniel, who is currently being talked to (read: flirted with) and surrounded by three muscular lifeguards, and protectively wraps his arm around the other's slim waist. They can't hear Seongwoo from where they are sitting, but Daniel's face breaks out into his trademark shy bunny smile with a blush high on his cheeks while he is listening to Seongwoo smoothly telling the guys to leave (again read: fuck off) and the lifeguards reluctantly sag their shoulders and turn around to leave.

"I have heard about Daniel-hyung being popular, but isn't this already the seventh time he's being approached?" Jungkook says with slight confusion, in awe at the scene down the shore. "Yep," they all answer simultaneously, not even fazed by this anymore.

"It's a miracle Seongwoo hasn't already hired bodyguards for Daniel with how many people throw themselves at him," Namjoon chuckles and Hyejin giggles at the idea. "Daniel must be protected at all times to be honest. Against himself, others _and_ Seongwoo really," Seokjin quips in, his windshield wiper laugh on full volume. "Where is the lie though," Hoseok agrees with his own laughter and directs his gaze towards the ocean again, scanning to see what Taehyung and Jimin are up to.

"Uhm, guys?"

Hoseok starts out, leaning away from Yoongi's embrace to narrow his eyes and zoom in on what he's seeing in the distance. Jimin is busy writing stuff in the sand with a stick and Taehyung is in the sea, waving his arms around in flailing motions.

"What?" Yoongi answers lazily and wraps his arms around Hoseok's waist again to tug him back against his chest.

"I think Tae is drowning. Should we go help him?"

"Nah, leave him. He's always wanted to be a mermaid."

Seokjin waves the question away with a light flick of the wrist and Byulyi almost snorts up her lemonade through her nose.

"So true though," Hyejin comments in amusement.

Everyone turns to look at the shore and to prove Seokjin's point, Taehyung stops flailing as soon as he figures out he can just stand up on the sand bank like a regular person with a normally functioning brain. Jimin turns his head to look at his boyfriend and just rolls his eyes before he turns around and resumes his sand drawings, ignoring Taehyung's pout and whining: "Minnie! I could've drowned! You should've helped me! What if I had gotten eaten by a shark? Or worse! A jellyfish!"

"Tae, jellyfish don't eat people!" Jimin shouts back without even sparing his boyfriend a glance.

Somi bursts into laughter, with everyone else soon following. "Well, so much for an exciting rescue mission," Hyejin hiccups. "Jiminnie-hyung just looks so done," Jungkook manages to say in between his chuckles and him and Somi lean on each other in their fit of laughter to support themselves without falling over in the sand.

"Oh man, I wonder how Jimin can keep a straight face. Taehyung says the strangest things," Seokjin pinks away a tear, while calming himself down from the intensity of his laughing. Daniel and Seongwoo are now walking towards them, Seongwoo raises his eyebrow when he sees everyone calming down from laughing and Daniel proudly holds up a bucket.

"I can't eat seafood, but we caught you guys some crabs and clams for the barbecue tonight!"

Seokjin lights up and scrambles from his towel to look inside the bucket. "Oh my God! These crabs are huge! Where did you guys catch these?"

"Over there by the rocks," Seongwoo says. "There were lots of them when we were walking around so we decided to borrow a bucket from a very nice family to catch some."

Seongwoo flashes him a grin and a thumbs up.

"This will be perfect for tonight! Let's grab all of our stuff and get ready, the sun is already setting. Someone go get Tae and Jiminnie."

They all cheer loudly and stand up to pack up their stuff and throw away their trash. Somi and Jungkook both offer to fetch Taehyung and Jimin at the same time and blush (Hoseok tries not to squeal, keyword _tries_ ), both nodding and running away towards the sea when Seokjin says they can both get Taehyung and Jimin and tell them they are ready to go (everyone pointedly ignores the way Jungkook shyly reaches for Somi's hand and tugs her to him halfway down the beach).

When Taehyung and Jimin join them moments later, everyone is ready to call it a day and go back to Seokjin's beach house to clean up and start the barbecue.

"Let's get ready for a fucking feast!"

Namjoon hollers and is promptly hit on his head with the parasol by Seokjin who hisses, _"Language."_

Everyone laughs and they start their walk back to Seokjin's beach house.

 

**Author's Note:**

> yes, it is i, the myth, the legend, and i'm finally back  
> the last few months i've been getting used to university and i've also had some time to deal with other personal problems  
> but- let's not make this too depressing ha ha. it's been way too cold outside so i wanted to write about all my favorite ships and people enjoying the beach and all that cheesy summer stuff. i hope you guys enjoyed it! :)  
> ps, i promise to include wheein and solar next time!!


End file.
